five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherria Blendy
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Sherria excelled in to a degree that she surpassed her cousin Sherry Blendy at young age and in her magic schooling to point she was consider a prodigy, she even ski a grade in her schooling. At some point she caught the attention of then chairman of the Magic Council Dorma who was impressed enough in her skill that he gave a book one God Slayers magic which she self taught herself impressing Dorma and her fellow wizards. At some point Sherria Joined Lamia Scale were she developed a crush on Lyon Vastia. Sherria was selected by Ooba to compete in the Grand Magi Games along Lyon Jura Neekis, Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki. During the preliminary round of the games Sherria team finshed 4th place which Sherria took the blame saying it was due to her clumsiness. After Mato explains that the next game will be "Hidden" Sherria volunteers to take part, thinking her small size will be an advantage, however, Lyon steps up instead. On the 3rd of the games she was picked to fight against Wendy Marvell but upon entering the arena she trips over Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other. Sherria stares at Wendy with confidence in her fight. Wendy moves to initiate the first attack of the match, and gracefully dodges Wendy's offensive advance, repelling by utilizing her own Magic. She releases a great flurry of black wind, something which shocks not only Wendy, but the members of the audience, who soon realize that the two girls have a similar Magic type. Whilst Wendy is distracted trying to dodge the sudden attack, Sherria springs forward and gets right up in her face, sending Wendy flying into the air with another quick attack. After a series of blows from both girls, Wendy falls to the ground and Sherria reveals herself to be a Sky God Slayer 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' Sherria accompanied her Guild Master, Ooba along with her crush and fellow guild mate Lyon Vastia as body guards to Five World Summit. When they arrived they met up with the other Guild Masters Sherria was a little disappointed that Wendy Marvell wasn't there. When the summit was attacked. her Guild Master ordered her to help and heal any wounded. She teamed up with Lyon and Sakura Haruno a chunin from the Hidden Leaf Village. They eventually encountered some wounded and Sakura and Chelia got to work in healing with Lyon covering their backs. She witnessed Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara approach them and engage. Lyon engage Deidara in combat. A little later into the fight Sakura was stunned that Lyon was holding his own in his fight with Deidara. Sherria merely told her not underestimate Lyon as he was one of the strongest in Lamia Scale. However later during the fight she watched in horror as Lyon's arm was blown up by Deidara's Denoting Clay. After she rushed to his aid to heal him and watch as Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi entered the scene. after Deidara and Sasori retreated she took Lyon Medical wards. 'Post-Invasion Arc' After the battle was she met up with her Guild Master in Medical wards were she was currently Lyon's side. She told her what happened to Lyon during the battle her eyes red and puffy from crying. After Ichigo Kurosaki over heard what happened he suggested taking him to see his friend Orhime Inoue to restore his arm. Sherria was grateful that she hugged Ichigo in gratitude. After the alliance been formed Sherria then went with her Guild Master to Crocus to meet up with rest of her guild to begin preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' Tenrou Arc 'Relationships' 'Alliance' 'Acts of order' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' '3rd Division' 'Mashiro Kuna' 'Powers and Abilities' Sherria is considered one of three top wizards of Lamia Scale along side Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis, During the Grand Magic Games she able to fight on par with Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail and she was able to fight on par with Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster along with her fellow guild mate Lyon. So far in the war she able to defeat Sakon and Ukon along with aid of Lyon Vastia. Later on during the battle of Tenrou Island she was able to defeat Strawberry a Vice-Admiral in the marines. 'Magic' Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare for of Lost Magic similar to Wind Magic. Allows Chelia to manipulate the air currents in the form of spiraling black currents. She is also able to consume oxygen to replenish her strength. She able to use this to heal herself and others. Under the right circumstances she is supposedly able to kill a God. *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Sherria is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Sherria runs toward the target, and, when she is close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. After performing Sky God's Dance, Sherria can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she chooses to do so. *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風ボレアス Tenjin no Boreasu): Sherria generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Sherria used it against her, much to the latter's admiration. *'Sky God's Healing Spell' : Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Sherria is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Sherria can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Sherria healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms. The fact that Sherria couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. *'Sky God's Rampage:' *'Sky God's Spear:' Sherria covers her fist with black wind and punches her opponent. This attack is a piercing attack, was strong enough that Vice Admiral Strawberry felt the need to use Armament Haki where she hit with that attack. *'Enchantments:' **'Sanctis Vernier: '''An upgraded form of Wendy's Enchantment: Vernier. **'Sanctis Arms: An upgraded form of Wendy's Enchantment: Arms. *'Deus Form: '''This is an Enchantment created by Sherria which is meant to be a "''Psuedo-God Force", ''which she based off 'Wendy Marvell's Dragon Force. Although not being near as powerful as God Force (a form she could not attain even after over a year of training) or Dragon Force, it still gave more than enough power to defeat Vice Admiral Strawberry with a God Slayer Secret Art. Strawberry was actually scared of the form as well, saying, "If this is Psuedo-God Force, I would hate to see what the actual thing looks like." '' *'Sky God's Sky Walk': By observing Kakashi Hatake practicing his Six Powers, Sky Walk, she was able to create a variety of it her magic on her feat she is to able to walk in air. * '''God Slayer Secret Art' ** 'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds '(天ノ叢雲 Ama no Murakumo) : It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Sherria condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Sherria's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Sherria miss through a peculiar use of her own healing Magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power. Trivia Category:Lamia Scale Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:God Slayer Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Blendy Category:Blendy Family Category:Medics Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:Slayers Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World